


Fall

by Trashibesensei



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashibesensei/pseuds/Trashibesensei
Summary: “You have cute ears,” Bonnibel said in a low and endearing voice, a finger running across the shell of Marceline’s ear. “They’re so pointy. Like that of an elf.”“Vampire, mind you,” Marceline scowled but also leaned into the gentle touch and caresses on her ear. Bonnibel massaged the spot behind it that she knew her girlfriend liked to have taken care of so much and she felt how Marceline was slowly turning into an affectionate puddle under her touch.Short, domestic bubbline fluff set in fall(Now with smut in chapter 2!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Bubbline Week last month but I just didn't get around to posting it until now. I'm really happy with how it turned out - it's not something super exciting or special but it is pure fluff with a slight tendency to something more.... ;)
> 
> This One-Shot is set in present day Germany, although there are only minor clues about that in there.

“See you tomorrow, Bubblegum! Have a nice day!”

 

“Thanks, you too, Finn! Bis morgen!” Bonnibel called back when both of their ways separated in front of the cafeteria. Their last lecture for the day had just ended and while Finn was about to enjoy the luxury of his brother being able to afford a car, it was Bonnibel who would have to catch the train ride home right during rush hour.

Finn always tried to convince her that rush hour was just as bad on the streets as it was being stuck with hundreds of stressed and overworked people in a small, non air-conditioned train with the occasional homeless person passing by, but if it were Bonnibel’s choice, she would always prefer being stuck in traffic in an air-conditioned car than having to endure the hell that she was about to enter.

 

Additionally, there was also this annoying and way too long walk from the University to the train station, and because they were surrounded by nothing else but skyscrapers in that part of the city, the asphalt would either be burning through the soles of her shoes in the summer and her body would be basking in her sweat for a good ten minute walk until she reached the station, or the wind would evolve into some rare type of hurricane that only appeared in that small section of the city and nowhere else every time she had to pass through it.

 

Or even worse, it could be raining and there was absolutely no kind of possibility to take shelter from it anywhere.

 

And today it was just Bonnibel’s luck that it was raining _buckets_. And as if that wasn’t enough already, the second she looked at her phone to check for the time a notification suddenly popped up on her screen, reminding her that she had promised her girlfriend to be the one preparing dinner for tonight. That would be kind of hard, however, without any kinds of ingredients. And stores would be closing in about an hour.

 

Try managing that with having to catch a half an hour train ride home.

 

“ _Dang it_ ,” Bonnibel grunted at her phone as if _it_ were suddenly responsible for all of her miscalculations. Not only had she forgotten about her dinner-duty for tonight, of course she also didn’t bring an umbrella for the miserable weather with her.

 

Yeah, it _was_ possible to overlook the fact that sometimes during fall, it would be raining. That was just a minor detail not hard to miss after all.

 

Mentally preparing herself for the incoming sprint that she would have to do and therefore her first and last athletic activity for the week, Bonnibel sucked in a huge load of air before she opened the enormous wooden doors of her university’s front hall and - eyes closed - began her hustle through the autumn chaos outside.

 

Well, that was the plan, but even before she had set the first step outside, she suddenly felt a presence next to her - and then something was being opened right over her head. With a quick upwards glimpse, she saw that a pitch black umbrella had just magically manifested itself right above her.

 

“Ta-daa,” a cheery, very familiar voice suddenly reached her ears and when Bonnibel turned to the side, she was surprised to be seeing her girlfriend standing next to her with a shit-eating grin on her face. “Marceline Abadeer, always glad to be helping out a damsel in distress.”

 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Bonnibel asked her girlfriend with a surprised frown, but she was also relieved to know that she wouldn’t have to run through the rain and come home looking like a wet poodle.

 

“Oh well, first of all, I noticed that you forgot your umbrella at home. Then I also remembered that you just bought yourself an absolutely useless rain jacket last week because it’s _hoodless_ but you insisted it looked cooler that way - but, like, seriously? What rain jacket doesn’t have a hood on it - and I just figured that I would come help my beautiful, but sometimes unprepared girlfriend come home safely and - most importantly - _dry_. Because I'm a good person.”

  
“ _Unprepared?_ ” Bonnibel snarled, her nose scrunching up cutely (at least in Marceline’s opinion) as she got flustered over the small and insignificant criticism that her girlfriend had just allowed herself to utter. “You know that I’m never unprepared! For anything.” She harrumphed.

 

“Oh Bonnie,” Marceline chuckled, patting her girlfriend on the back, “You know that you have absolutely no self-discipline when it comes to checking out the weather forecast. You just take a look outside the window every morning and then proceed to listen to your gut feeling. And, gurl, do I have some news for you - it’s wrong most of the time, by the way.”

 

Bonnibel decided that she wouldn’t reply to that. Because she too knew that this was true. But she wouldn't give Marceline the satisfaction and _honor_ of acknowledging that minor flaw of hers in her presence.

 

“Anyway, where’s my thank you?! I came all the way here to bring you an umbrella and take you home with me,” Marceline whined, her mouth turning into a pout.

 

Bonnibel sighed dramatically, despite being more than grateful that her girlfriend had taken this burden upon her just for her. But then she smiled warmly, looping her arm through Marceline’s and gave her girlfriend a loving peck on her cheek.

“Thank you, my knight in shining armor.”

 

Marceline smiled happily in return and purred at the soft contact of Bonnibel’s lips with her face.

“Mmhh, that was good, but not enough. Let’s get you home so you can thank me properly.” She winked at her girlfriend and suggestively let her tongue run over her lips, her eyes betraying her by giving away every naughty thought that was crossing her mind in that second when they momentarily darkened with desire.

 

“Marcy!” Bonnibel shushed her and feverishly looked around if anyone could have been watching her horny bundle of a girlfriend undress her with her eyes.

 

~*~

 

“Still raining, huh?” Marceline correctly observed from inside the supermarket when they were storing their groceries away in two paper bags and stood in front of one of the huge glass windows giving them a perfect overlook of the chaos that was currently developing outside.

It was pouring so hard that they were barely able to see anything that wasn’t right in front of their feet and the wind also seemed to have picked up over the course of the last forty minutes. Trees were bending under the strong impact of the wind and they just saw a man running after his last plastic bag, which had become a rarity around modern day Europe these past few months, when it got blown away by a powerful breeze.

 

“We’re not walking home, right?” Marceline asked carefully, putting the last bottle of milk in one of the bags.

 

“No, we're taking the bus.” And that's when Bonnibel’s eyes widened. “Which is coming _right now._ ”

 

“Shit,” Marceline cursed under her breath, grabbed both of the bags and started running outside. Bonnibel followed closely behind, taking it as her cue to keep them both dry with the umbrella when her girlfriend took the bags without another word to her and began sprinting.

Pitter-patter followed their every step and Marceline was screaming profanities at the bus and that they had better not leave without them or else she would be suing the shit out of them for denying them both their services.

 

But it was all in vain in the end when the bus started blinking and then joined back into the traffic on the street.

 

“Wait! Nonono!” Marceline groaned.

She came to a sudden halt and that's what Bonnibel didn't see coming - among other things.

 

Braking with the help of her heels in order to not crash into her girlfriend’s back resulted in one comical fall when her legs suddenly lifted off of the ground. Wet, colorful leaves under her boots had made her slip, and with a loud “Eeek!” Bonnibel landed on her back right next to her girlfriend’s feet.

 

In. A. Fucking. Puddle.

 

Marceline looked down at her feet and didn't react at first when she saw her girlfriend on the ground next to her sneakers, lying on her back and squirming around like a helpless turtle.

 

But then she broke out into roaring laughter, doubling over; almost choking on the huge intakes of air every time new laughter bubbled up inside her and made her body shake violently.

 

“ _Oh really_ ?! That's all you gonna do!? _Laugh_ at me!??” Bonnibel growled at her and began hitting her girlfriend’s leg with the umbrella that she had somehow reflexively closed when her legs had taken off.

“Help me up, Marceline! I'm sitting in a freaking puddle!”

 

“I’m sorry! I'm sorry!” Marceline pressed out in between waves of laughter and balanced the two bags with their groceries in one arm before she helped her girlfriend up from the ground with her other hand.

 

When her girlfriend was finally standing upright again, Marceline just couldn't hold herself back when she said, “Now I get... Haha… why they call it _fall._ ” And then burst out into another round of laughter.

 

Bonnibel hit her with the umbrella once more.

 

~*~

 

“I’m f-f-freezing.” Bonnibel’s teeth were chattering harshly. So harshly that it rang through the whole apartment when they finally walked through the doors of their home.

 

“Shh, let’s make you take a nice, warm shower, alright?” Marceline cooed and lead her shivering girlfriend to their bathroom after she had set the soaked paper bags with their food on the floor next to the door and had taken off Bonnibel’s jacket for her. When Bonnibel was safely put inside the bathroom, Marceline returned to the hallway and put the jacket on a coat-tree as her girlfriend got undressed.

 

Or at least, tried to.

 

“ _Sh-sh-shit_ ,” Bonnibel cursed as she realized that she wouldn’t really get far with that when she wasn’t even able to open up the first of the four buttons on her jeans with her trembling hands.

“M-M-Marcy!” She screamed for help but then yelped in surprise when arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and knowing fingers undid her buttons for her.

 

“ _You’re cute when you’re a mess_ ,” Marceline teased and pulled Bonnibel’s pants down with a skilled motion. “Mhh, nice view,” she crooned, taking a good look at her girlfriend’s almost fully exposed butt when she squatted down in front of it.

 

“Stop it, you p-p- _perv_!” Bonnibel swatted Marceline’s approaching hand away and quickly stepped out of her jeans and underwear only to disappear into the shower in the next second.

 

She turned on the water and sighed deeply when warm droplets were prickling her skin and made her forget about that awful feeling of her damp and icky clothes sticking to her body for the last twenty minutes that they had walked home through the rain.

It actually made her forget about everything; the whole stress of the day, her upcoming finals and that Marceline was still in the bathroom with her.

 

The last one she didn’t forget about for very long, though, because she almost dared to slip again in the shower when she suddenly felt eager hands roaming over her waist.

 

“What are you doing, Marceline?” Bonnibel asked her girlfriend a little bit irritatedly.

“Oh, come on,” Marceline purred back into her ear. “I’m taking a shower with you, duh.”

 

“Marcy, I-”

 

But she was instantly silenced by her girlfriend when a tender and breathy “shh” danced around her ear.

A shiver went up her spine and despite standing under a stream of soothing hot water, goosebumps filled every inch of her body.

 

“You know you can’t say no to that,” Marceline hummed deeply and Bonnibel gasped when she felt her girlfriend’s naked body press against hers, filling out every curve of her just perfectly - as if they were both pieces of a puzzle, designed to fit together.

 

Her girlfriend’s soft skin had her breathless for a second but when Marceline’s hands started exploring her body very, _very_ thoroughly, she inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, giving in to the sensation of warm, skilled hands traveling up and down her sides and the gentle grazing of Marceline’s teeth on the expanse of her neck.

 

“Let us do something that will make us forget about this awfully cold and _wet_ weather outside, okay?” Marceline whispered into her lover’s ear and pushed against her, making Bonnibel have to steady herself with pressing her hands against the wall of their shower.

 

And with an eager nod from Bonnibel, they did just that.

 

~*~

 

“Achoo!!! Oh god no, I think I caught a cold,” Bonnibel whined as she lay sprawled out over the couch in the living room, running nose occupying and keeping her busy to her utmost annoyance.

  
“Dinner’s in the oven, here are some tissues,” her girlfriend chirped happily and put a box of fresh tissues on the couch table, close enough for her girlfriend to easily reach and then pulled the blanket off of the couch that Bonnibel was currently lying on and threw it over her girlfriend before she tucked her in. “And now my girlfriend is a cute, comfortably warm and protected burrito.” She gave Bonnibel a kiss on the head and the latter sighed blissfully.

 

“Thanks Marcy,” Bonnibel said, a nasal touch to her voice because her nose was stuffed.

 

“Shh, the grand finale is still coming!” Marceline told her girlfriend and with a happy swirl that turned her back around in the direction of the kitchen, her girlfriend disappeared inside it once again.

 

When she came back, two steaming hot mugs with hot chocolate, whipped cream and mini marshmallows were put on the couch table as well.

 

“Now it’s perfect,” Marceline announced proudly, collapsing into the couch next to her girlfriend, who had put her feet up into the air so Marceline could take a seat beside her before she dropped them back down onto her lover’s lap.

 

“Have you decided on a movie?” Marceline asked but Bonnibel shook her head.

“I don’t really care, you put something on that you want to watch,” Bonnibel replied and tried to free her hands from her blanket-burrito-prison to grab her mug of hot chocolate but quickly noted that it wasn’t going to be as easy as she thought.

 

While she was struggling to get free, Marceline was skimming through various movies on Netflix. “We could watch another documentary on prostitution. Or about drugs.”

 

“No, thank you,” Bonnibel groaned disapprovingly, still struggling for freedom and quickly growing more agitated.

 

“Okay, then we’ll watch one of those classic rom-coms, you agree?” Marceline stopped talking when she saw the big bulge under the blanket that was Bonnibel’s hand fighting for freedom. “You okay there, Bon?”

 

“I can’t… get out.. of that… burrito!” She whooped in victory when, at good last, her hand was finally outside the blanket and she could grab her mug to savor the taste of her girlfriend’s lovingly prepared hot chocolate. “Oh god yes, this is perfect,” Bonnibel moaned, relishing the feeling of the hot beverage running down her throat and warming her from the inside out. It wasn't exactly that she needed anymore warmth, her blanket prison and amazingly cute and caring girlfriend had  provided her with enough of that already. But she wanted to show Marceline just how much she appreciated everything that she was doing for her.

 

“I’m sorry, Marcy. For donking up our dinner plans for tonight. I totally forgot about it and then I wasn’t prepared for the weather at all and you came to uni just for me and-”

 

“Oh god, shut up you cute nerd,” Marceline interrupted the devoted apology of her girlfriend and gave her a surprising kiss on the lips. “You have a hot chocolate beard.” Marceline snickered and Bonnibel blushed, about to wipe the remains of the drink away from her face, but her girlfriend was faster. With a quick brush of her thumb over her lips, Marceline had eliminated the remains on her girlfriend’s face and was now seductively licking at her thumb all the while looking her girlfriend deep in the eyes. “ _Delicious_ ,” she said after releasing her thumb from her mouth with a loud an theatrical sucking noise and Bonnibel felt a breath hitch in her throat.

 

Even though they had just done it in the shower for a good sixty minutes, arousal was momentarily pooling in between her legs just because her girlfriend had licked some hot chocolate off of her thumb. She quickly turned her face to the side so that Marceline couldn’t see her flustered face that perfectly portrayed just how desperate Bonnibel was feeling in that moment.

 

The older woman returned her attention to the TV and Bonnibel decided to do the same. However, that attention didn’t last very long when more and more inappropriate thoughts fought for dominance in her mind and she began imagining Marceline licking something entirely else clean than just her thumb. Her face started heating up when the blood relentlessly shot up to her head, and slowly her eyes drifted back to her girlfriend, who was carefully watching one of those super sappy rom-coms that the world didn’t seem to get enough of and she noticed the small, content smile playing around her lips.

Her eyes wandered up to something sticking out from under her black and wild mane and Bonnibel wasn’t at all able to stop herself from reaching out and touching her girlfriend’s cute and exposed ear, whereas the latter flinched together at the sudden but not unwelcome touch.

 

“You have cute ears,” Bonnibel said in a low and endearing voice, a finger running across the shell of Marceline’s ear. “They’re so pointy. Like that of an elf.”

 

“ _Vampire_ , mind you,” Marceline scowled but also leaned into the gentle touch and caresses on her ear. Bonnibel massaged the spot behind it that she knew her girlfriend liked to have taken care of so much and she felt how Marceline was slowly turning into an affectionate puddle under her touch.

 

Bonnibel moved her fingers from the spot behind her ear down to the outline of her jaw and let her fingertips carefully trace along it until she moved them up to Marceline’s lips. Her thumb lightly pulled at her girlfriend’s bottom lip, slightly separating it from the upper one, and that’s when she leaned over and captured her lover’s soft, wet and sweet lips in between hers, drinking up the lingering but faint taste of the hot chocolate on them.

 

Marceline moaned into the kiss and put a hand on Bonnibel’s neck, swiftly and heatedly increasing the pressure on their lips, bringing them even closer than before.

 

“Ich liebe dich, Bonnie,” whispered Marceline after they had parted for air, their foreheads resting against each other.

“Ich dich auch,” Bonnibel replied lovingly, a big smile crossing her face. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

Marceline could only smile in return. “You too, Bon. You too.”

 

While her other hand remained buried under the thick layer of the blanket that Marceline had wrapped around her so _very_ tightly, her free hand used the opportunity that her girlfriend was wearing nothing but some loose boxer shorts to cover the lower part of her body and hungrily danced across the exposed skin of Marceline’s thigh when she carefully removed her legs from her lover’s lap for better access.

 

With a sharp intake of air, Marceline showed her that what she was doing was very much welcomed by her. Bonnibel scooted a little closer to her girlfriend, resting her head on her shoulder while her hand ran up and down the inside of her thigh, sometimes drawing small, teasing circles on it. Marceline leaned back into the couch, her breathing growing unsteady ever so slightly as Bonnibel’s hand inched higher and higher - until it slipped right under the smooth fabric of her boxer shorts. Slowly, Marceline was parting her legs more and more, and she sucked in a deep breath and bit down onto her lip when Bonnibel finally began to caress the spot she had been waiting for.

 

An autumn rain shower was pattering against their apartment’s window, and black, puffy rain clouds were darkening the sky significantly - but in the security of their lair, with several candles burning on their couch table and windowsills, coating the room in a comfortable, orange glow, the weather was something they couldn't care less about at the moment.

 

Everything they cared about was each other, with their bodies entangled on the couch and passionate kisses being exchanged between them after Marceline had pushed her girlfriend back into the sofa, her body now on top of Bonnibel’s, straddling her waist.  

 

Quiet but excited moans were released into the night, sometimes there was a gasp or a little laugh mixed in when the two lover’s forgot about the movie and instead focused entirely on each other.

 

That was until Marceline’s phone started vibrating on the table. It was her alarm, signaling them that their dinner was ready.

But they didn’t really care about that, instead, Marceline hastily got up from the couch, turned off the oven and when she came back into the living room, she was quick to lift up her girlfriend from the couch and carry her into their bedroom.

 

Not that Bonnibel was complaining. She would always enjoy a little snack before dinner after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bedroom, Bonnie and Marcy experience some smexy time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write 12 pages of smut until 3 in the morning yesterday? Hell to the yeah. Do I regret it? Hell to the no. I'm reaaally happy with how this turned out and I hope that some of you are too! I just love domestic smut and I had so many ideas for this chapter that I still couldn't even add into it. But maybe some other time then.  
> Anyway, enjoy these 12 pages of the purest consensual smexy time!

Finally having arrived in the bedroom, Bubblegum made a distinct grumbling noise when her lover suddenly dropped her onto the bed not nearly as careful as she had wished, the bounce-y mattress catapulting her back up again just a split second after hitting the softness of their king-sized bed’s satin bed sheets. 

“You know, I wouldn’t have minded at least a hint of grace or carefulness from you, Marcy,” Bonnibel grumbled lowly, but of course her girlfriend only snickered at her.

“And just when I thought you knew everything about me,” Marceline retorted with a playful pout that didn’t stay on her face nearly as long enough for it to be meant seriously, because just a heartbeat later that pout was wiped off her face almost entirely, replaced only by a smug grin on these luscious lips glinting so enticingly in the barely lit bedroom after the older women had licked over them, clearly confronting Bonnibel with part of the desire that she knew her girlfriend was currently holding back.

But Bonnibel didn’t want Marceline to hold back. There was absolutely no reason to do so.

Except…

_"_ _ Hey, Marce _ ,” Bonnibel drawled and giggled innerly when she saw her lover’s eyes light up with an excited sparkle at the soft and seducing tone of her voice. “How about you get me out of this burrito prison and, well… maybe some of my clothes too when you’re already at it? Feeling just a little bit hot and stuffy in here.”

“Only some of them?” Marceline protested but already began untying her girlfriend from the blanket-burrito nonetheless. “How about  _ all  _ of them?” She suggested instead,  _ finally  _ freeing Bonnie’s other hand from the blanket and immediately lacing her fingers through her lover’s before bringing Bubblegum’s hand to her lips and planting a soft peck on it.

“I mean, that would be a possibility, too,” Bonnibel agreed, closing her eyes when Marceline left little kisses on each of her left hand’s fingers, the sensation so small and not even lingering, yet so powerful because only her girlfriend was able to show her how much she loved her through such a small but immensely intimate action. Kissing one’s fingers was one of the smallest and most innocent declarations of love, but just as important as any other.

“How about you take my clothes off… All of them, if you want… But in return,” Bonnibel began, carefully retracting her hand from Marceline’s tender grasp and letting it rest on her girlfriend’s cheek instead, thumb sensually stroking over her cheek before moving down to her lover’s lips and ghosting over their incredible softness, “ _ In return _ , I get to undress you as well.” She pushed herself up from the bed with her other arm, closing the distance between her and her lover significantly. That awfully annoying blanket dropping down from her shoulders and falling around her torso as she did so, leaving delicate shoulders exposed to the stormy night as her tank top wasn’t nearly able to cover most of the expanses of her upper body.

Marceline wasn’t even able to say anything anymore at this point, absolutely lost in the sensation of this tender attentiveness on her cheek and lips and Bonnie’s eyes darkening with absolutely overwhelming desire with every word that had left these wonderfully delicious looking lips just now. So, instead of talking, she decided that actions would take over the role of her voice for now. She gently kissed the thumb resting on her lips but quickly grabbed a hold of Bonnibel’s wrist, pushing her hand away just slightly from her face. However, her lips once again connected with soft skin when she trailed kisses down her lover’s arm, down and down and then up again until her lips finally met the part where shoulders and neck connected.

Marceline had slightly slipped behind her lover at this point, leading Bonnibel’s body by her arm and turning her around so that her back was facing Marceline. Her mouth was leaving only spirits of kisses behind on Bonnibel’s neck, even though she knew that her lover wanted something entirely different and more resolute than barely noticeable touches of her lips on her flushed skin. But with Marceline being Marceline, she would never let Bonnibel get what she wanted without a little teasing first; a little fight; a little begging.

When she heard Bonnie whimper at the missing intensity that her feathery kisses lacked so much, she couldn’t stop the grin from reaching both corners of her mouth.

_"Hmm? What’s wrong, Bonbon?"_  she breathed against her skin, innocently, dumbly. Pretending she didn’t know what she had to do to make her girlfriend come undone under her touch. 

But Bonnibel only released a groan, which was immediately replaced by a sharp gasp when Marceline gave her a little taste of what she had coming for her and that the older women knew her lover was wanting so desperately. A dark red spot was left behind right where jawline and neck came together when Marceline released the skin from in between her teeth.

“ _ You want this, don’t you? You want a little biting, huh, princess?”  _ Marceline whispered, the hand that was holding Bonnibel’s wrist moving down her arm and continuing to her shoulders and then down her sides until it met Bonnie’s prominent hip bones. From there, it went up again but this time snaking its way under Bubblegum’s tank top. 

This time, Bonnibel released a sigh, the very teasing brushes of Marceline’s fingers on her side giving her goosebumps and making her laugh a little because she was just a tad bit ticklish there. And Marceline just loved it when she laughed; it being the most beautiful sound in the world that she would play on an endless loop if Bonnibel would just let her record it.

Marceline switched sides just then, giving attention to Bonnibel’s left shoulder and again whispering, “ _ Come on, Bonnibel. Just admit that you have a biting kink. ” _

She was met with the sharp click of a tongue and then she felt Bonnibel actually turn away from her. But Marceline only chuckled at Bonnibel’s reaction, the hand under the tank top again coming to a stop on her girlfriend’s hip bone, however, this time grasp tightening and holding Bonnibel in place so she couldn’t run away even though she wanted to when she was clearly upset.

Marceline rested her chin on Bubblegum’s shoulder, but her girlfriend just turned her face away from her, refusing to meet her eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Bonnie?” the older woman asked eventually, still seemingly unaffected by the sudden rejection from her lover.   
Bonnibel huffed. “Why do you always have to make fun of my kinks? It’s not as if I have control over what I like and what I don’t like…”

Marceline’s eyes widened at that. And then she started laughing heartily, only increasing her girlfriend’s irritation further.  
“What now?!” Bonnibel almost snapped but Marceline just shook her head. “You want me to make fun of your kinks, huh, Marceline? Let’s see how you would like that!” her furious girlfriend continued, a red hue of embarrassment falling over her face.

“Bonbon,” Marceline began, again shaking her head, amused, “I wasn’t making fun of you. I just wanted you to tell me what to do. You know,” she fumbled with her words for a second, growing a little embarrassed as well now that she had to explain herself, “kinda making you beg…? And that stuff? You know, teasing you a little and having some fun during our foreplay, I guess.” She concluded her explanation with a shy shrug.

_ "Oh _ _,_ ” Bonnibel said and immediately felt like the biggest idiot on earth for not realizing her girlfriend’s intentions sooner. “God, I’m so sorr-”

“It’s fine, Bonnie. Really. I would never make fun of you, though. I know that you don’t have any control over what or what you don’t like.” Marceline gave her a reassuring and warm smile and Bonnibel immediately lost herself in the intensity of the sincerity in these green, affectionately twinkling orbs.

For a short moment she averted her eyes, collecting herself, then returned her gaze to Marceline with determination written on her face. “I think I just grew a little impatient too fast. Let me make it up to you.” And then her features turned softer and Marceline raised an eyebrow in interest.

“Make it up to me? I like the sound of that, princess,” she smirked, wiggling both her eyebrows in a dance that suggested she was awaiting something inappropriate from her girlfriend.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. “You are incorrigible.”

“Don’t you know it,” Marceline retorted while Bonnibel now fully turned herself around to meet her lover’s gaze, intense green eyes meeting playful green ones.

And she couldn’t hold herself back when she cupped Marceline’s dorky face in her hands and kissed her hungrily.

Marceline’s lips were still warm and faintly tasted like hot chocolate and marshmallows; sweet and amazing as they always would. Bonnibel loved the softness of these wonderful lips from which sometimes even more wonderful sounds would escape. Sounds like the compliments her girlfriend would make her every single day; sounds like the songs she would sing her to sleep; sounds like the ones she was craving right now, only meant for her to hear and her alone.   
And she got exactly one of these sounds out of Marceline in that moment when the other woman deeply moaned into the kiss as her hands found their way into Bonnibel’s pink hair, raking through it, pushing their mouths even closer together. 

Their lips moved against each other, trying to savor every part of the other, every taste and every spark that went through their bodies when their lips connected again and again and again at every thinkable angle.

Bonnibel increased the pressure of her hands on Marceline’s cheeks when she felt a soft and curious tongue brush against her upper lip. Happily accepting the offer, she parted her lips and her own tongue immediately darted out to welcome Marceline’s in her mouth. The moving of their muscles against each other letting more and more arousal, desire, and want filter through every part of her body, from her head down to her toes.

They parted for air, a small trail of saliva connecting them for just a little bit longer. Their eyes met, both gazes mirroring what the other was feeling right in this moment:  _ Need _ .  _ Desire. Lust _ .

Darkened eyes met in the light of a stormy night, the wind pushing violently against their bedroom’s windows, letting ominous whispers escape into the night and the confines of their bedroom. Lightning was flashing outside and they had somehow even tuned out the almost ear-shattering thunder rolling over their apartment.

And they would do it again in just a matter of seconds.

This time, Marceline initiated the next longing kiss, pushing her lover down onto the mattress, a repetition of what they had already started in the living room.  
This time, Bonnibel moaned into the kiss, gripping at Marceline’s shoulders when she was hovering over her, her dark locks falling around her face like curtains. She pushed those locks behind Marceline’s ear with one hand, the other still holding onto Marceline as if her life depended on it, their mouths crashing together again and again and their tongues circling each other in their own kind of intimate dance. 

Marceline was again straddling Bonnibel’s hips and Bonnibel couldn’t stop herself when her hand suddenly left its spot on Marceline’s shoulder and instead wandered down her sides, over her hips and then cupped her girlfriend’s ass firmly and resolutely. Squeezing tightly, she also couldn’t stop herself from grinning into their kiss when Marceline let go of a deep, approving groan.

She remembered something that Marceline had once said to her to tease and maybe even embarrass her in front of Simon during one of their dinner nights.

_ “You always know what button to press.” _

Oh, Bonnibel actually knew quite a lot of these buttons that would turn her girlfriend into an absolute mess of herself; make her lose every little control she had over herself.

And, boy, was she ready to prove that point. 

She felt Marceline grind into her fiercely, trying desperately to create the needed friction between them and Bonnibel wasn’t one to disagree with that approach right now.  
On the contrary, she even guided her lover’s hips with the hand so tightly grasping this wonderfully round and firm ass, trying to adapt to the rhythm of Marceline’s hips with her own. 

She felt the same heat pool in between her legs almost momentarily and she was more than happy to see that Marceline must have been feeling the same judging by the crinkle of her eyebrows and her flushed face along with the pants that were coming out of her mouth more frequently with every passing second. 

But this was not enough. For both of them. They needed more.

Or less. 

Less clothes and more skin, to be exact.

Bonnibel tugged at the hem of Marceline’s sleeping shirt and her lover complied without any complaint as she immediately got rid of that useless article of clothing right away. Bubblegum stilled for a second, as always too engrossed in taking in the perfection that was Marceline’s body. Even though her lover might not have as many curves as some other women, she was still perfect to Bonnibel in every way. Her smooth skin without even the smallest of a blemish on it, the line that was running down her stomach teasingly revealing the effects of their weekly workouts together (that Bonnie was always trying to skip somehow), thin but strong arms that she loved to have around her because they would always feel safe and like home, and of course these wonderful breasts so endearingly revealed by the soft light from the living room shining through the crack of their bedroom’s door and the blue or white hues of the lightning lighting up the room from outside for a few moments every now and then.

_"You’re beautiful_ _,_ ” Bonnibel whispered into the night, and even Marceline stopped the grinding of her hips for a short moment, surprised at receiving this sudden compliment. She smiled sheepishly, however, and then tugged at the hem of Bonnie’s tank top in return.

“I think we need to be on equal terms here,” she said playfully and Bonnibel slightly rolled her eyes but let her arms rest over her head nonetheless so that Marceline could get rid of that tank top just as easily.

Now it was Marceline’s turn to be taking in every part of her and she couldn’t do anything against it when she suddenly felt just the slightest bit embarrassed under her girlfriend’s scrutinizing gaze drifting up and down her whole body.

“Like what you see?” Bonnibel still tried to sound confident but she didn’t even know if that had sounded even the littlest bit of convincing when she felt her face heat up drastically as the words left her mouth.

Marceline hummed in response, though. “Very,  _ very  _ much.”

“Goo-” but the word died in her throat when she suddenly felt two rather cold but eager hands clasp around her breasts and giving them a not so gentle squeeze.

So  _ now _ she was beginning to be a little rougher with her, huh? But she couldn’t really complain when that action made even her toes curl with anticipation and an almost unbearable lust.

She bit down onto her lip when Marceline continued to massage her chest, her own hands coming up to cup Marceline’s breasts and feeling herself grin when she heard the sharp intake of air from her lover.

Marceline was running her fingers over her erect nipples, circling them teasingly before taking them in between thumb and index finger, pulling lightly. Bonnibel moaned at the sensation, almost forgetting her hands on Marceline’s chest for a moment.

But then she completely lost control when Marceline’s mouth closed around one of her nipples and the hot, almost tickling sensation of her cheeky tongue flicking at it overtook her whole body. She felt the pressure on her lip increasing as she bit down on it harder, her eyebrows crinkling and the air getting stuck in her lungs. But she pushed the air out when it became to much and she was in desperate need of some more oxygen, but this only resulted in another deep and sharp breath when Marceline’s hand began to pull at her other nipple once more as well. 

Bonnibel’s hands let go of her lover’s chest completely and instead found their way to her back, pulling her closer towards her. Fingernails slightly digging into skin. And even Marceline moaned when she did that to her, their moans intermingling as they so often did.

Marceline began grinding into her once again, this time rougher, more eager and wanting even more friction between than before.

But even that was not enough. 

So, instead, Marceline this time pulled at the waistband of Bonnibel’s pajama shorts and the younger girl obediently lifted her hips off the mattress so that Marceline could slide off her pants as well as her underwear easily and quickly.   
The air felt cold against the newly exposed part of her body. But when she saw that Marceline was already about to get rid of her own boxer shorts, she reached for her girlfriend's hands and stopped them. Marceline gave her a confused look which didn’t last for long when Bonnibel herself grabbed the waistband of Marceline’s shorts instead and began pushing them down and over the perfect roundness of her amazing ass, down to her knees until Marceline completed the last part of her legs herself. 

Completely nude now and Bonnibel having sat up in the bed again, their bodies immediately crashed together, arms slinging around each other, hands and excited fingers running over backs, along shoulders, arms and back again, then along their sides before pulling the other closer again, bodies pressing together so tightly that there was absolutely no space in between them anymore. Absolutely nothing separating them.

It was only them and an intimacy so intense that they both were almost completely overwhelmed by it.

Marceline felt her own arousal increase radically when Bonnibel suddenly decided to climb onto her lap and started grinding into her, this time skin to skin.  
They were in the middle of a kiss that they had to stop when Bonnibel groaned and dug her nails into her shoulders when she found an angle that gave her just the right friction to please the aching desire in between her legs. 

Marceline felt herself beginning to pant just because she loved feeling how fucking wet Bonnibel already was and how she felt grinding into her like that, spreading all the warm wetness of her core in all the right places in her lap.

Her own hands came up to cup her girlfriend’s ass this time, however, she couldn’t really resist the slap she allowed herself to give Bonnibel’s left cheek, the sound ringing through and filling the whole room for a whole second. 

She almost expected Bonnibel to complain but was positively surprised when, instead, she heard a loud and high-pitched moan escape her girlfriend’s lips. And seconds later, she found these lips pressing against hers once more, this kiss sloppier than the ones before but feeling just so right in their current position. 

But while Bonnibel seemed to be enjoying herself a lot on top of her, Marceline also craved the same release Bonnibel was already working towards. So, she swiftly slung her arms around Bubblegum’s hips and lifted her off her lap, ignoring the noises of protest just this one time, because she had a better idea in mind.   
She positioned herself in front of her girlfriend and put one of her legs over one apparently freshly shaved leg of her girlfriend. She nudged Bonnibel’s other leg to get her to do the same and her girlfriend happily complied when she caught up with where this was going. 

When they both had their positions right, Marceline moved in closer and closer - until they both met and eagerly began grinding against each other.  
Marceline leaned her head back at the feeling of Bonnibel’s wetness against hers, loving every stroke of Bonnibel’s clit against her own so desperately needing any attention it could get.   
They both moaned together, their movements picking up in speed and force. Marceline rolled her hips against the rhythm of Bonnibel’s hips at this point and this seemed to create an even better friction than before. A friction that sent her toes curling and Bonnibel’s hand tightly clenching at the bed sheets. However, Marceline wanted her girlfriend even closer; craving every inch of her body with a passion she barely comprehended. She found one of Bonnibel’s hands with her own and laced their fingers together before pulling her towards her with her hand. 

They moved even closer together, mouths again finding each other, the rolling of their hips increasing even more.

“ _ Gosh, Bonnie. I … I love you so much…,”  _ Marceline pressed out in between pants. She felt the pressure growing inside her, felt everything building up. Her muscles tensing. She pressed their sweat covered foreheads together, pants and moans mingling with each other.

“ _ I love you too, Marcy…,” _ Bonnibel whispered back, breathlessly and high-pitched; almost whimpering.

While Marceline was working more and more towards her own release, she was surprised when she felt Bonnibel’s hand tug at hers. She directed her eyes to their joined fingered and let Bonnibel lead her hand to where she apparently wanted it, almost smirking when she saw where Bonnibel wanted this to go.

“ I want you inside me. Right now.”  Their eyes locked and Marceline gulped when she saw the intense desire leaking from the dilated pupils of her lover’s orbs.

And of course Marceline happily obliged.

However, before she gave Bonnibel what she wanted, she let her index finger run along the whole expanse of her core, gathering all the wetness from in between her folds. She let her finger stroke down and then up and tease the nub on top of it all, circling it, drawing sharp pants out of Bonnibel with that small action already. 

And before she would let Bonnibel relish the feeling of her finger on her clit for just a little longer, she retracted it and instead pushed right into her lover, Bonnibel releasing a very sharp whimper of surprise and approval likewise. 

She pushed her finger in but not quite out, curling it every time on her way out again, stroking against Bonnibel’s burning inner walls. Bonnibel began moving her hips again, holding onto Marceline’s shoulders for support. Pressing her whole body against Marceline’s finger. 

“ Two fingers, Marcy. Please. I’m… _so close_ , _ ”  _ Bonnibel panted and Marceline did as she was told, not finding it in herself to prevent her girlfriend from finding her so much needed relief any longer.

Slipping another finger into her girlfriend, she repeated the action she had done before, but putting more pressure into it, pushing more into Bonnibel than before. Harder and faster.

She loved how hot and tight Bonnibel felt around her fingers; she loved how her wetness was leaking from her so much that it was already pooling into her palm.

She loved the wet slapping noise when her palm met her lover’s slick folds every time she pushed into her girlfriend again and again and again.

And Bonnibel didn’t lie when she said that she was close. Marceline felt a stinging pain rip through her back when she felt Bonnie dig into it sharply and letting her nails run across her shoulder blades down to her hips. Her breaths came out shorter, flatter, and she felt her inner walls become tighter around her fingers. 

Immediately, Marceline’s mouth found its way to Bonnibel’s shoulder, teeth boring into delicate skin. Her fingers moving faster and harder even more, pumping in and out, palm of her hand firmly pressing against Bonnibel’s clit every time she pushed her fingers in.

Three seconds later, Bonnibel was panting her name, clinging onto her for dear life and her inner walls pulsating and clenching so very tightly around Marceline’s fingers, hungrily trying to keep them inside of her just a few moments longer.

“ _ Marcy…. Oh my god…,”  _ was the only thing Bonnibel was able to bring forth after her very intense orgasm had died down, sporadic waves of pleasure still running through her body every few seconds before even those disappeared. She almost collapsed against her lover’s body, but she only allowed herself a minute of rest. 

Her eyes came up to meet with Marceline’s and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Marceline smiling at her from ear to ear. The older girl brushed one strand of hair hanging loosely into her face behind her ear and then kissed her, slowly, lightly, lovingly.

But Bonnibel knew that they weren’t done yet. She took the kiss as an opportunity to push Marceline down onto the bed this time.

Marceline didn’t struggle, already eagerly awaiting what Bonnibel had planned for her.

Bonnibel started at her jawline, trailing small pecks along it until her mouth came up to Marceline’s ear. There, she let her tongue run along the shell and then pushed the tip inside it carefully, smiling when she heard a loud gasp followed by a choked moan from Marceline. She repeated that procedure a few more times, loving how her girlfriend began to squirm under her when she did that.

She knew about some of Marceline’s kinks, too. If not all of them.

When she was done with teasing her girlfriend’s ear, pulling away from it despite the little sound of protest coming from Marceline, she kissed her way down her neck to her collarbone, staying there for a little bit and taking smooth skin between her lips, sucking. She left a rather dark hickey behind before she continued on, finally meeting Marceline’s breast that haven’t gotten nearly as much of attention as they deserved.

So, Bonnibel firmly cupped her breasts, knowing that Marceline liked it a little rougher, just like her.

And she would definitely giver her that.

Her mouth came down to her right nipple, but instead of putting her mouth around it as Marceline had hoped she would, Bonnibel took the nipple in between her teeth and pulled. Nibbled. Did everything she needed for Marceline to feel just as good as she had a few moments ago. 

Marceline’s hands momentarily came up to rake through Bonnibel’s hair when she gave her just the right kind of attention.

She did the same to the left nipple, also letting her tongue circle around it after pulling on it and she felt how Marceline slowly but clearly became the mess she so wanted her to become.

It always felt so wonderful to have control over a person that would usually appear so cool and unaffected to outsiders. Someone that only showed their soft side to you and only you. 

But that was just one aspect as to why she loved Marceline and their relationship so much. There were actually another thousand reasons to it, but now was not the time to recount all of them.

Her mouth left Marceline’s chest completely, advancing even lower. And lower.

Bonnibel found it absolutely cute how Marceline’s stomach twitched when her gentle kisses and her breath tickled her skin around her belly button.  And her whole body seemed to twitch when she went past her belly button and to the point where her hips created this very defined V shape she adored so much. 

But that was by far not her final stop. 

She continued further down and halted just above Marceline’s clit. She retracted her mouth from Marceline’s body all together and waited a second. Then two. Three. Just letting Marceline suffer a little longer, not letting her know what she was up to.

When she heard an impatient whimper coming from her girlfriend, it was everything she needed to go on.

Hovering her mouth just over Marceline’s clit, she breathed a hot breath against it. And she saw Marceline shudder as she did so.

“God, Bonnie. You can be such a tease sometimes,” she heard her girlfriend say and also captured the amused tone mixed under a voice thickly laced with desire and need.

Bonnibel smiled to herself. “Don’t you know it,” she repeated the words her girlfriend had said to her earlier.

She reattached her mouth to Marceline’s right thigh, planting kisses along it, moving back to her stomach and then to her other thigh. She heard Marceline groan in slight annoyance but the panting never ceased.

“Well, how about I make  _ you _ beg this time,” Bonnibel suggested with a smug and triumphant grin that had Marceline roll her eyes at her. “What do you want me to do,  _ princess? _ ”

“Woaho, are you using my own nicknames for you against me now?” Marceline chuckled when she propped herself up on her elbows to look Bonnie in the eyes.

“Maybe,” Bonnibel shrugged, mouth coming down to Marceline’s thigh once again but so very near to her center that it drove Marceline so absolutely crazy that she had to throw her head back.

“I think it would be  _ Queen  _ for you, in this case,” Marceline still managed to tease even though she wanted nothing more than to tell Bonnie to take care of her with that annoying mouth already. 

“Alright,” Bonnibel said. “What do you want me to do with you, my  _ Queen _ ?”

_ “ Oh fuck _ ,” Marceline hissed. “Yeah, okay, I  _ really  _ like the sound of that.”

“So, another kink to add to the collection, hm?”

“How about you make good use of that cute mouth of yours for once, princess?” Marceline shot back.

“I believe I have been very clear with what I want to hear from you,” Bonnibel reprimanded her and almost stopped everything she was doing. Marceline almost whined. “And an order was clearly not the thing I was asking for.”

“Please, please,  _ please _ use this amazing mouth of yours on me, Bonbon. Just…  _ please _ do it now,” Marceline finally begged, letting herself sink back into the bed in frustration and pleasant anticipation simultaneously.

Bonnibel hummed contentedly when she felt her request fulfilled.

“If that’s what you want,  _ my Queen _ ,” Bonnibel said and chuckled when she heard another breathless  _ fuck _ come out of lover’s mouth.  She did as she was told, however, and let her tongue dart out to give Marceline’s clit a teasing stroke with the tip of it. 

Marceline’s whole body shook at the sensation but Bonnibel had so much more up her sleeve.

She proceeded to circled her tongue around her girlfriend’s clit, not quite touching it this time. And Marceline absolutely felt like ripping something apart - that’s how frustratingly good it felt.

When she was done teasing her clit, Bonnibel retracted her tongue, only to let it come back down full force and let it stroke along the whole length of Marceline’s core. Only the tip of her tongue gave her girlfriend’s clit a final nudge.

Marceline’s response could probably be heard throughout the whole apartment. 

She repeated this a few times, savoring the taste of her lover that she craved so much on her tongue with every stroke of it licking clean her girlfriend’s leaking pussy.

_ “ You taste so good, Marcy, _ ” Bonnibel whispered, feeling her own arousal return to her at once.

She loved how wet Marceline was; how  _ messy  _ she had become just because of her. And she loved to be able to lick every single drop from her lover up; loved the salty and yet sweet taste in her mouth; loved how Marceline was arching her back every time her tongue came into contact with her clit.

Marceline’s hands were again raking through her hair, even massaging her scalp every now and then and she was so thankful for her lover still thinking about her and wanting to do something good for her even though it was her time to get taken care of. But that was just how and who Marceline was. Again, one of those thousands of reasons why she loved her girlfriend. And only her girlfriend. 

With the help of her thumbs, Bonnibel pushed her lover’s folds apart slightly, letting her tongue allow better access before she pushed inside Marceline's hot center.

“ Oh fuck, Bonnie... I’m so...fucking...close. _Keep going_.”

And again Bonnibel did as she was told, pushing her tongue in and out of her girlfriend, letting the tip brush against her clit from time to time that she slid out of her girlfriend’s hot and never ending leaking vagina. When she heard even more approving moans doing that, she also decided to make use of two of her fingers and pushed inside her girlfriend, Marceline not even needing any kind of preparation in that regard anymore.

In fact, the loudest moan this night coming from Marceline ripped through her chest when Bonnibel fingered her, her tongue still moving heatedly against her clit at the same time.

And a moment later, Bonnie had her lover where she wanted her:

Panting her name, writhing and squirming under her, her inner walls clenching around her fingers; her smell and taste lingering everywhere.

“ _ Fuck, Bonnie. Fuck. You fuck so me so good. Shit.” _

When Marceline came down from her climax, breathing ragged and eyes dazed, Bonnie slowly got her fingers out of her girlfriend and licked them clean, savoring the last bit of Marceline on her tongue that night.

Marceline collapsed back into the bed and stretched her arms out for Bonnibel to follow. The latter did just that, and so both of them lay in bed, Bonnibel in Marceline’s arms where she felt at home like nowhere else. Felt at home at any kind of place in the world. Whenever Marceline was with her, it didn’t matter where they were - it would always feel safe and right anyway in her girlfriend’s arms. 

Bonnibel was drawing circles on Marceline’s stomach and Marceline was running her hand up and down Bonnibel’s back, both just staring at the ceiling for a few moments, calming down from their little adventure. The storm had by then already dissipated, leaving them in the dead of night, the only source of light still being the one from the living room shining through the crack of their bedroom’s door.

“Hey, Bon,” Marceline suddenly spoke.

“Yeah?” Bonnibel replied.

“We still have casserole in the oven.”

 

There was a stretch of silence before Bonnibel said, “You’re  _ so  _ incorrigible! I thought you were going to say something like ‘I love you, Bonnie. That was the best sex we had in a while.’ or something like that. But, no, all you think about is  _ casserole _ .” 

“Don’t get me wrong, Bonbon. What you said just now is very much true,” Marceline said and turned to face her girlfriend who huffed at her response. “And I do love you very much. And yes, tonight was really fucking amazing. Best night and sex we had in a while and one night that showed us that we still have the same fire burning inside us even after all those years of being together in this relationship.  But… It’s casserole, Bonnie. And I’m really hungry.”

Bonnibel just rolled her eyes, but couldn’t deny that she was feeling a little hungry, too, at the moment. Well, that’s when a loud growl suddenly filled the room and made Marceline stare at her with wide eyes. 

“So, casserole?” Marceline asked again.

Bonnibel nodded sheepishly.

And then Marceline got out of their bed, Bonnibel immediately missing the warmth beside her, but enjoying the view on Marceline’s perfect butt even more when her girlfriend walked so confidently out of their room completely in the nude to get their casserole.

And moments like these were the exact reasons why she would always enjoy a little snack just before dinner any time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for more, I might add a second, hotter chapter to this. *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
